Crimson Sky's: Rise of Arashigakure: Burning Gale
by KurosakiShinji
Summary: A time travel jutsu created by the being sealed within him Naruto goes back to when he was young and becomes the head of the crimson dawn the village of Arashigakure has been reborn and all will feel its might


**Chapter 1: Rebuilding a Nation**

Naruto woke up to feel his head pounding. The jutsu the Kyuubi used to send him to another dimension was amazing in it self. He quickly snuck into the near by shinobi shop. He easily broke the seals that locked the place and set the alarm off and went inside. He quickly began to grab any shinobi gear that he deemed useful for his journey. Along with the best scrolls they had to offer. As he sealed everything up and got ready to leave. His sensitive ears picked up a woman crying.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked as he approached her. She looked up and Naruto narrowed his eyes.

'_Her eyes…they are like mine.'_

"Why do you care, I'm a nobody." She stated as she let the tears fall.

"Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto replied. She looked at him. He had his hand out. She hesitated before she took it.

"Uchiha Mei." She replied.

"Are you not the daughter of the Uchiha Clan's Uchiha Fugaku?" Naruto asked as she stood up.

"I am or at least I was once. My brothers are all that are important to my parents. No one cares for me."

"You're brothers?" Naruto asked.

"Uchiha Itachi, the perfect one, he is an ANBU Captain right now. My older twin brother Sasuke is even more important than me and we are greatly ignored.

"So you're his little sister, his little twin sister." Naruto stated. She looked down.

"I never had siblings so I don't know what's it's like to live in their shadows. However, your eyes are like mine. Driven into hell called loneliness; feeling abandon, weak and unwanted; like no one cares for you. So we walk the earth as a shadow of ourselves seeking an answer. Why do I exist? Am I wrong?" Naruto stated. Mei stared at him with eyes open wide.

"I can help you. I can make you even stronger than your brothers. However, it would require you to leave this foolish village behind. Can you do that?" Naruto asked.

"I have nothing left for me here." Mei stated bluntly.

"Then follow me, from now on, I will be your teacher. I will help give birth to the greatest village ever to walk the elemental nations." Naruto stated.

Naruto walked forward with Mikoto closely following him. They left Konoha behind unable to see its strength grow. Naruto knew, Danzo and the councilors were far too greedy with their power and sought to destroy him if he ever did achieve power. Mei also looked thoughtful as Naruto led her out of Konoha.

Naruto looked at the Uchiha knowing the Uchiha Clan Massacre was about to happen in a couple of nights. He looked away. He didn't stop it, Madara would be able to stop him and capture him. Itachi would of course be force to aid Madara in the event.

Naruto turned and left, he knew he couldn't make any changes within his home village, but because with the leaders in charge, there was no such thing as fair treatment.

**One Week Later**

"Who are we searching for again?" Mei asked. She was almost grown out of her shell and improved greatly. She just mastered the tree climbing exercise and Naruto was beginning to teach her the mastery of holding a weapon.

"Momochi Zabuza, he is a master of stealth, kenjutsu and water jutsu, which I'm hoping to learn. You could use the lessons as well. Plus if my plan to rebuild Arashigakure comes in handing, we need swordsmen." Naruto answered. True he was teaching her much but Naruto told her it was wise to seek other teachers to improve their own skills.

Now Naruto was teaching her water walking. They walked across the water towards Kirigakure. Naruto put several Mist ANBU under a hypnosis's genjutsu, so they could walk through without being detected.

'_In my previous life, Madara attacked Kirigakure because he didn't want them to find out his ties to the village. This time, with my Hidden Village so near, I will be able to over power any such opponent. _

"How do you have so much chakra?" Mei asked.

"Some children are born with greater chakra than others." Naruto answered. He didn't tell her about his status as a jinchuuriki yet. She wasn't ready for such truths.

Naruto and Mei slept in the woods after Naruto placed seals and barriers around them to ensure they wouldn't be attacked while they slept.

It would be another week or so before Naruto found Haku chasing a rabbit. Naruto and Mei followed Haku to find Zabuza holding the rabbit by the ears.

"Oh, a couple of gaki's? What are you doing?" Zabuza asked as he eyed the duo carefully.

"Can you teach us ninjutsu?" Naruto asked.

"Now why would I do something like that?"

"Well, if you do, you gain more power at your side. Also, I can tell you how to defeat Hatake Kakashi's chidori." Naruto answered.

"The chidori? The chidori has claimed many lives kid… how do you know the weakness."

"Because I've seen it." Naruto answered with a smirk. Now Zabuza was curious.

"Chidori is indeed powerful, but it can only work if thrust straight forward. If you leap to the side you have the perfect counter." Naruto answered. Zabuza's eyes open wide.

"Interesting, let's begin then gaki's." Zabuza stated.

**Five Years Later**

Naruto stood in front of three other people. On his forehead was an five-pointed star with a hole in the middle. The others wore the same forehead protector and had red cloaks as part of their outfits.

"So, this is wave country." Another one replied.

"It's important that our meeting goes well. Also, prepare to take over Gato's company. His wealth and power will come in handy for our cause." Naruto stated.

Nine people stood behind him as they watch Hatake Kakashi battle Momochi Zabuza.

"This battle is mostly about wits." Mei stated.

"Let's go, we have a meeting with the Wave Daiymo." Naruto stated with a nod. He vanished as did the others.

Naruto stood in front of the Daiymo's house. He stepped forward and the guards rushed out.

"You're not entering." They shouted.

"We are merely here to speak with the Water Daiymo. We only request five minutes of his time then we will be on our way." Naruto replied.

It was when they notice the forehead protectors on them and who was standing there that they agreed to let them in.

"Shinobi of Arashigakure? What are they doing here?" One guard whispered as they stared at the ninja's walking in the manor.

The Wave Daiymo sat down. Gato demanded yet again more control over the islands. He was losing control and the only way to help his people was to submit to Gato. He didn't like it; he wanted to do something to help his people. That's why he was paying Tazuna under the table to build the bridge and get some shinobi help.

"Daiymo-sama, there are some people here to see you." His secretary stated.

"Who are they?"

"Arashi-ninja's from the land of whirlpool." She stated. She seemed quiet uneasy. Even he felt uneasy. They said the Yondaime Arashikage had chakra beyond god-like. He wiped out an entire shinobi base single handily. Then there was his partner. Mei, her beauty was just as deadly as her skills. It was rumored she took out a fortress in one attack, killing thousands of bandits.

"Send them in."

Where they here to assassinated them? Was Gato behind this? No, Gato wanted him dead he wouldn't do it so openly like this. They must be here for some other reason. In walked in the nine captains of Arashigakure, shortly followed by the Yondaime Uzukage himself. He may be a kid, but the Wave Daiymo knew better than to upset the young man.

"How may I help you Arashikage-sama?"

"Greetings Daiymo-dono, I'm here to offer you a deal." The young leader replied. The Wave Daiymo looked at him in shock. When Naruto offered his deal, the Wave Daiymo couldn't believe such luck fell into his lap. His country could become very profitable once again.

The secretary was listening at the door and realized Gato would reward her greatly for this information. Arashigakure was getting involved with Wave, this would trouble his business, but she knew that all shinobi's had their price. She quickly left to tell him.

Mei eyed the door hearing, the secretary leaving.

"Is your secretary off?" Mei asked.

"No… she must be running to Gato…"

"Mei…" Naruto replied. She stood up and vanished.

The young woman ran through the streets. Finally, she found what she was looking for. One of Gato's informants.

"Tell lord Gato, that the Wave Daiymo has made a deal with Arashi ninja's." She told him. He nodded and turns to leave. He screamed and she turns around to see the young girl before her. The man was dead, and she knew she was next.

"What could possibly benefit you coming from scum like Gato?" She asked. The secretary couldn't answer. She was shaking.

"Too bad, what ever Gato offered you; I hope it was worth it in the after life." Mei stated as she stabbed the young woman in the chest.

Naruto walked towards the port.

A captain who could be seen talking to several genins of Arashi on the port said the following.

_"Return to Arashigakure and bring some fresh shinobi's here."_ Yondaime-sama's orders.

_"Right away sir."_

"You know, Kirigakure isn't going to be happy with this movement." Kisuma stated.

"I'm aware; however… they won't risk war. They just got out of a civil war. They cannot risk it." Naruto answered.

Mei appeared behind him.

"Well?"

"Gato is unaware of our presence Naruto-kun" Said Mei with a devious smirk.

"…Thank you Mei for dealing with that little problem" replied Naruto with a smile he made a silent gesture to his closest friend and looked towards the ocean in deep thought.

"_Now the wheels will begin to turn and the future of the elemental countries will forever be changed… This is the time of our rise … Arashigakure will once again rise to the forefront and our might will reign supreme."_

"**That's Right Kit follow The Wishes Of Your Forfathers And Return This World To Ruin."**


End file.
